


Madly in love

by ComatoseSkyy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec in makeup, Alec wearing lipstick, Alec wearing makeup, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Malec, Fashion Designer Magnus Bane, Fluff, M/M, Magnus doing makeup for Alec, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Shy Alec Lightwood, Sweet, Sweet Alec Lightwood, Sweet Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComatoseSkyy/pseuds/ComatoseSkyy
Summary: “Can I do your makeup?” Magnus’s eyes glistened.“What?! Um... No…”, Alec replied in shock. “Nope. You can’t..”Magnus tiled his head to Alec with his squinted narrowed eyes. “Alexander, or we could go play wrestling now…”“Oh god..” Alec rolled his eyes. “Fine.. fine! You can do makeup on my face.. seriously.. you are playing with my face.. like a five years old.”So I got an idea of Magnus doing makeup for Alec and wrote it down. :'))Tell me your thoughts on this fic. I am always happy to read them. and Tell me if there is any typos, and I will fix them later.Domestic af. I hope you will like it and I hope it will make you happy.Do leave Kudos and Comments if you enjoy them. :'D





	Madly in love

Alec woke up to the soft morning ray of the sunshine on his face. He groaned and picked up the table clock which showed 7:30am. He turned beside him and his hand reaching out on Magnus, his caramel skinned beautiful Asian boyfriend, sleeping soundly next to him. Magnus was sleeping on his side to Alec, half naked on his upper body which his waist below was covered with a thin blanket. Alec admired at his golden back, trying to breathe as quietly as possible not to wake him up. He adored his long black lashes, his perfectly crafted and makeup free handsome face which he rarely managed to catch. Alec held his breath as he gazed at his smooth looking sweet caramel chest. “Damn hot” he exhaled quietly, trying to calm his mind down. He tried his best not to wake him up but Alec freaked out internally as Magnus’s one eye opened.

“Good Morning, Love.” Magnus greeted Alec with a smile and in hoarse voice.

“Good Morning, Magnus. I- I hope I didn’t wake you up.” Alec held his breath.

“You didn’t. Come here.” Magnus opened his hands to Alec and Alec jumped in to snuggle up with Magnus. He was holding him from the back as a little warm spoon and nuzzled his nose to Alec’s neck which Alec giggled softly.

“I love you..” Magnus breathed to Alec’s ear. “Oh god, you smelled so lovely..”

“I-I wasn’t wearing anything. Is it my sweat?” Alec squirmed and tried to break free from his embrace, in his insecurity, planning to run to the bathroom but Magnus didn’t let him move.

“No. Your scent. Your own scent, I guess..” He nuzzled his face into Alec’s back more. “I can’t explain but I love it so much.”

“Oh… okay…” Alec blushed.. “I guess you don’t hate it? Because I could go rush a shower and come back, Magnus. ”

“Absolutely unnecessary! Let’s enjoy our Saturday some more, Alexander.” Magnus coaxed him and Alec melted in him. Magnus and he fall in love 3 years ago when he moved to Brooklyn for his university. Magnus was 20 and he was 17 by that time. Magnus studied in a high end designer school and he was already working in designer field when they met. Now Alec was 21, a final year uni student and Magnus,at the age of 23, had now built his own company with his two friends with the same interest of fashion, Rapheal and Tessa.

Alec turned his side inward to face Magnus and placed soft kisses on the older man’s cheek. Magnus hummed in delight and snuggled into him more. Alec held him, with all the love and thought of how lucky he was. Both of them were happy. Both of them were contented. Just like the moment, right now, both of them felt contented. Magnus leaned onto him and they continued to snuggle for over another hour or so.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I am so boredddd.” Magnus whined out loud, lying lazily on the sofa and Alec glanced at him while he finished up his painting. “Can we go outside now?” Magnus pleaded him.

“Magnus, it is too hot to go out now.” Alec pointed out as he picked up the acrylic paint with a brush. “We are going out in the evening. Just bear with it for a while.”

“Right, we are going out in… 5 more hours. That’s a lot of waiting time.”

“It is four and a half.” Alec grinned. His boyfriend could be a child at heart. “Dinner and movie. Until then, distract yourself.”

“Distract? By… playing wrestling with you, sweetheart?” Magnus winked at Alec and flirted. Alec blushed and freaked out causing to draw a terrible huge stroke on his canvas which he initially planned for soft-colours and ombre patterns. He hastily rubbed off the stroke with an alcohol swab hoping he could rinse it off. Magnus eyed him fondly while Alec fixed the canvas with some blending. He sighed and put his brush down. “Yes?”

“Can I do your makeup?” Magnus’s eyes glistened.

“What?! Um... No…”, Alec replied in shock. “Nope. You can’t..”

Magnus tiled his head to Alec with his squinted narrowed eyes. “Alexander, or we could go play wrestling now…”

“Oh god..” Alec rolled his eyes. “Fine.. fine! You can do makeup on my face.. seriously.. you are playing with my face.. like a five years old.”

Magnus yeaped in happiness and grabbed his boyfriend’s hand to lead to their bedroom which Alec followed him as he groaned. Magnus set him down and prepared the cosmetics happily which made Alec smiled and chuckled.

Magnus chose the right shade of foundation for Alec and pumped into a foundation brush as he swatched on Alec’s face. Alec frowned to the unfamiliar feeling of the liquid foundation applied on his face and backed away but Magnus gave him a “don’t move” look and pulled him back. Next, he watched him take some powder with a brush and brushed on his face which he frowned and sniffed since he didn’t enjoy the smell And the dusts. “Honey, it is the Channel.” Magnus looked at him fondly. “You were showing strong dislike to the powder, but I am just saying it is from the Channel.”

“So?” Alec raised one eyebrow, his hazel eyes looking unimpressed at the name. “What is that?”

Magnus chuckled. “Never mind.” He gave a slight eye roll and pressed a soft peak on Alec’s lips with his.

“Oh god, why did I even try to do makeup to you? You are so beautiful.” He murmured. “But I can guarantee that it is a new look for you.”

Alec scoffed. “We will see.”  

“You will see.” Magnus smiled and focused on his face. Alec might not enjoy the makeup application thingy but he did love the fact that all of Magnus’s attention were all on him. He was staring at him and focusing on his face, softly whispering how beautiful he was. Alec doubted if he looked beautiful, but Magnus would never lie to him and if Magnus said so, he was glad he felt that way. Alec closed his eyes as he felt a big soft fluffy brush, brushing the excess makeup off from his face. He couldn’t help but his lips curling up to a smile.

“You seemed to like this one, Alexander.” Magnus laughed as he worked on finishing up the base makeup. “Yes, it is so fluffy.” Magnus couldn’t stop laughing. “Aren’t you adorable?” Magnus wondered.

“Your eyebrows are god-given, Alexander.” Magnus breathed. “I don’t think I would even need to touch them but let me tame them and fill them in with a brush and some brow powder.”

“I am all yours.” Alec showed off his smug. “You can do me all you like…. in doing makeup.” He laughed, pleased and proud with what he had just said.   

Magnus chuckled. “Oh god.. who are you and what have you done with my Alexander? Ying-Yang switch?” He laughed.

Alec blushed a little. He watch Magnus brushing his eyebrows and carefully filling them in. Magnus parted away from him and looked pleased. “There, the eyebrows are done.”

Magnus reached out for his expansive glittery eyeshadows palette. Alec hurried up and stopped him. “No glitter!.”

“What do you mean no glitter?! You just take back on your words.” Magnus argued.

“No, Magnus. No.. I- I don’t think I will like glitter eyeshadow on me.. I won’t look good.. when you do.” Alec stammered.

“Sweetheart. You do look good when my eyeshadows transferred to your face as we kissed. I’ve always loved that.” Magnus reassured him as he grabbed on Alec’s fidgeted hands and Alec blushed. “However, may I apply a matte natural one on you? Just some shades of brown, I promise.”

“Yes.. yes.. Matte ones will be good. Thank you.” Alec shyly whispered.

Magnus took a soft peak on his lips again. “No worries, my love.”

Magnus used some shades of dark brown on his lids and blended with his finger softly. Alec didn’t understand how Magnus managed 4/5 shades of dark brown on his one small eyelid. But he didn’t question him.

“Close your eyes, Sweetheart.” Alec did what Magnus told and he felt a wet brush lining his eyes. He didn’t like it a bit but he trusted Magnus and it wasn’t painful so he tried to endure. Magnus blew on his lids gently for the paints( or he thought, it was liquid liner.) and Alec was just enjoying all the Tender Loving Cares.

“Open up, Sweetheart.” Magnus asked him and Alec blinked. “Now I gonna line the inner line. Won’t you look up for me, baby?”

Alec didn’t enjoy it a bit but he suffered and endured. He hissed at the eyeliner thing in his mind. Again, he felt Magnus’s TLC blow on his lid for it to dry and he was pleased again.

Magnus took a coral shade lipstick and applied on him. Oh god… Alec thought. Oh god... It had gotten him pretty nervous. “Do I look pretty?” Alec tried to joke as to hide his shyness.

“There, all done.” Magnus smiled and looked at him carefully. “So pretty!” Magnus inhaled. “You are beautiful,Alexander. But right now, you are so damn pretty.”

Magnus stared at him for quite some times, which seemed to be quite a long time to Alec. He felt his cheek burning up and Magnus rested his palm on his cheek carefully as he leaned in for a kiss.

“I am not! Can I see the mirror?” Alec asked as they broke apart since he was sitting with his back facing at the mirror.

 “You may, Pretty boy. ” He winked at Alec and Alec laughed as he turned back to the mirror. “I hope you didn’t over do the makeup." Alec whined as he turned back. 

Magnus grinned to it. “ I did not. I actually did a natural type of makeup for you, Sweetheart. Well, I wanted to do a dramatic sparkly midnight smokey eyes on you, just like stars in a midnight , but I had decided I will start with something natural first” He said with an eye roll.

Alec looked at himself and he was stunned. He.. looked.. different… Very different than how he normally looked. He was normally pale to the point he looked unhealthy. Compared to Magnus’s beautiful evenly caramel toned skin, he had always flushed about his pale skin tone. Now, he- he just look healthy, with the much more emphasized and enhance features..  darken and eyeshadow well-blended eyes with liner-ed eyes.. His lips looked red and plump.. He gulped. It was such a change to himself.  

“Sweetheart, As utterly breathtakingly pretty as you look now, I am going to mess up your lipstick.” Magnus breathed in and leaned close to him. Alec pulled him close and kissed him, madly.. passionately. Alec licked on Magnus’s lips and Magnus automatically opened his mouth for him, letting his tongue slided in. Alec sucked on Magnus’s lips as their tongues intertwined, inside of their mouths. At this time, he couldn’t think of anything. His mind was burst open, as if there were only two of them in the world. Magnus’s lips were soft, warm and sweet and the soft moans of Magnus’s and his, made him dizzy..

“I don’t care about the lipstick. I care about kissing you.” He tried to catch his breath again as they broke apart.

“So do I, Sweetheart. Do you like your makeup look?” Magnus asked in wonder, his eyes full of curiosity.

“Strangely, I do.” Alec smiled and leaned in for another mad kiss again.

  

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, what do you guys think?  
> I am a sucker for Malec AUs and 10/10 I would write them again.  
> See you soon in my other fics and ongoing fics. ^^)/


End file.
